Marie Pryde
Crewmember and mechanic to the White Wing , Marie Pryde - to make an understatement of the century - lived a very troubled childhood due to her murdrous brother, Zach. Her character was created by ~Unlucky Cookii~ during Winds of Revelation , and was amongst the survivors who escaped and lived through the Peace Day Massacre . Little known to the rest of the world, she is also one of the most celebrated figures of martyrdom in terms of the Peace Day Massacre. Her picture had been taken by Danny Penhaligon while she ran for her life on Traelene , fellow crewmember Sonny Cambelle in her arms. The emotion and agony depicted on her face has struck the heartstrings of many across the world. Personality, as Written by ~Unlucky Cookii~ Marie tends to act according to the situation or the person she's with. So in other words, she does whatever it takes to survive. Despite her manipulative attitude, she tries not to step on people to get where she wants. She is a people pleaser but her reserved nature makes it difficult. Her trust issues means that communicating with others normally can become a hassle, so that's when her inner actress takes effect. Whenever something or someone has become too complicate for her to handle, which doesn't take much, she tries to ignore or appeal to the person/situation to avoid conflict. Backstory, as Written by ~Unlucky Cookii~ Marie's mother had an affair with a married man. Her father got both her mother and her half-brother's mother pregnant around the same time. When Zach's mother died giving birth, Marie's mother and father eloped, Zach also joined the family. Her childhood was a fairly normal one, with her father in a high position, the family never had financial problems. The only problems present were within the family. She doesn't remember much of the event. All she knows for sure, is that her half-brother murdered her mother and their father. The two of them were only ten at the time. She'd come home from school late and found Zach sitting in a pool of blood. On either side of him were her parents, slaughtered and almost unrecognizable. Fearing both Zach and the fact that she would lose another family member if people found out, she cleaned her half-brother up and made up a story about thugs murdering her parents. Her father's high position in the government made it an easy story to believe. Marie and Zach hopped between foster parents for years. Despite Zach's lack of enthusiasm about the whole issue, Marie always made sure that they were kept together. Because family had to stick together. Each of their foster parents gave them up because of Zach's bad behaviour, because Zach refused to accept anyone of them. So when the pair turned fifteen, and a young couple weren't willing to give the kids up so easily just because of a naughty boy, Zack killed again. This time, he did it while the couple were asleep. He set their house on fire in the middle of the night, carrying a half asleep Marie outside with him, and watched as the house burned with the young couple inside. A stunned Marie, seeing as it was already too late to save the couple, watched alongside her brother. The event was announced as a terrible accident and the pair moved onto the next foster home. When the pair were seventeen, Zach ran away. The distraught Marie continued with her life, since it was useless to try and find him, and since her brother wasn't there anymore to wreak havoc, she didn't need to switch foster homes again. Two years after Zach disappeared, he returned. Marie opened her eyes one night to find her brother looming over her bed. He was whispering things, about how life was unfair and how everything was going wrong. He confessed to her, admitting defeat and telling her how jealous he was that she'd managed a perfect life. Then he told her how he would make their lives even and that she was right, family did need to stick together. Her brother knocked her out, leaving her to wake up in the morning to find her last foster parents dead and their house ransacked, making it look like a robbery gone wrong. Since the girl was already too old to find another set of parents, she inherited and stayed in her last foster parent's home before joining the military. She feared for her safety, thinking that the next time Zach found her, he wouldn't leave her alive. She trained hard and specialized in mechanics, weaponry and explosives, as well as more specifically, explosive ordnance disposal. The day she saw her brother again, during military training at another base, fear coursed through her body and the moment her contract ended, she fled. The girl returned to her last foster parents home and took up several part time jobs that related to her current skills, occasionally taking up the more shady jobs for extra cash. She met the captain of the White Wing during one of those shady jobs, providing the ship with a repair and the crew with a few weapon upgrades and check ups. After a few more visits from the ship, Marie became somewhat loyal to the captain and his crew, until finally, she became an official member. Further/Additional Info... On her left hand's inner wrist, she has a tattoo of a pair of wings spread out, along with the words 'White Wing' over the top.